


jelousy is a bitch

by wecryglanny123



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: M/M, confused sal, don't know where murr is ??, jelous q, touchy joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sal gets touched by Joe alot and Q starts to think its enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	jelousy is a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> My first impractical jokers fanfic .... Plz no hate ...

Q has just had a hair cut and walks in on a days shooting of the impractical jokers and he finds Sal and Joe wandering around with their arms around each other . And for some unknown reason he couldn't stand it , there was a sinking feeling in his stomach . 

"hey , Q nice hair cut . " Sal says and Q feels blood rush to his face . The blush covered his cheeks but Sal didn't seem to notice anything wrong so he just took his arm from around joes shoulder and they all walk of in the direction of the next challenge . 

Qs new hair cut was shorter than he'd had it before and was slighting worrying. It was still longer than Sal's was but it was short still . 

Joe had to go and change it to a joker vs. Joker challenge and it had to be Joe vs Sal . Murr had shown up at one point and was now taking over the challenge , telling Sal and Joe to kiss and Q decides that he doesn't need to see this and makes an excuse to get out of there . There it was again , the sinking feeling . 

He soon found himself back at his house , cuddling up on the sofa with his cat . Watching the latest episode of their show , he knows how it ends but right now he couldn't care less . He was to busy getting jealous over Joe and Sals touching . Slight arm slips and arms around shoulder's. 

At around about 00:08 when there is a knock at the door , which Q reluctantly goes to answer . Who would be coming to his house at this time? 

The answer to that question is Sal , Sal would come to his door at this time . Sal was there in a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt . The expression on his face was unreadable . Very unreadable, which was strange he always has some sort of tell in his facial expression . 

"hi , I lost today . Refused to kiss Joe " he said slowly and carefully as not to hurt Q again. He saw his face drop when he saw him and Joe walking together and by the look of the tv he had paused it at a scene were him and Joe were hugging and by the looks of things , Q had been crying recently. 

" oh mate , come here " Sal said and quickly wrapped his arms around Qs awkward frame . Q wouldn't admit it but he was silently crying into Sals black top. 

"I don't know what's happening to me , I get jealous whenever you touch anyone else but me and then I feel the greatest I've ever felt when you touch me , I don't get it " and as guessed Sal responded the only way he knew how in this situation. He hugged his even closer to him . 

"come on we cant stay like this forever" he said and guided them both to the sofa where they continued to cuddle and watch the rest of the episode and still laughed at the funny bits ... 

Sure Q didn't understand what was happening to him but he sure as hell knew he could go to Sal when he needed to . And if they cuddled behind closed doors every other night then , well that was nobody's business .


End file.
